Somethin Right With Lois and Clark
by janahjean
Summary: a team #planet oneshot collection as opposed to team #justice collection found in "Somethin Wrong with the JL"
1. chapter 1

I don't own _. _ is the property of _ , _ and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Matls:

Starmobile playfive androidm phone

Google doc

Cell data:globe isp gotscombodd70

49\. SOMETHING RIGHT WITH LOIS AND CLARK

one-shot collections of team #planet adventure counterpart to team #justice stories.

This is somehow connected to 41-11

post-bvs??

Title: **Heartbeat**

By: janahjeanb

 _Thump thump_

There is something comforting at the sound of a heart beating as Clark made his way across the busy street of a unknown city in a drizzling rain. This particular heart beat he knows is his. He didn't even look up as people shy away from him in revulsion dressed as he was in half-tattered broken clothes of a homeless.

He only know his name. Nothing else. He woke up four days ago clawing out of the ground. It was only this morning that humane intellect flared and it reconnected his fried synapse. Before that, he remember living more like a rabid, starving scared animal living off from trash to trash.

 _Thump thump_

Save for that sweet calming tone. He truly is alone.

 _Thump thump_

Clark woke up with the sun on his face. Monentarily disoriented, he was staring at a brick wall. He shook his head to wipe off the last remnant of sleep. He neatly folded the newspaper that have become his cot and slowly shuffled his way to a nearby homeless shelter for breakfast. He's not really hungry but he needs something warm to settle in his stomach. He lazily trace an invisible line with one hand on the building wall as he walked.

Thump thump-thump-thump

Clark was running very fast wondering exactly why he feel the compulsion to claw out of his skin in just that moment. Restless with energy and nowhere for it to release in to, he suddenly scream into the air, causing the passerby around him to scattered in alarm. He push people away as he tried blindly to escape the mass of humanity. He collapse in one of the alley as his knees give out.

Ignoring the smell, he back into the corner of the garbage bin and curled into a ball of quivering mess.

He fall asleep, lulled once more by the heartbeat. His.

He snapped awake when he heard a scream of terror. His heart practically leaping towards his throat. He stood up and flew up towards the sky with a sonic boom.

Martha Kent was humming as she made apple pies for the ladies of Smallville. She was about to put it out by the window to cool when something move pass her, took a huge chunk of the pie and even before the fork and empty small plate made a dull thud behind her on the table, the door rattled as it close firmly.

Martha absentmindedlye rub the pie-stained kiss on her cheek at the wonder of it all.

"Relax,Lo. I got you." Clark said softly.

He listened as Lois's heartbeat - therefore his- slow down to a calm beat and he feel like himself at last.

- **the end** -

05022017

An/ what a total pain today turns out to be. No supply of faucet water! Washing plates, bathing, pooping is hard. Thank god for well-water.

Today's weather is freakin hot. Home maintenance is postpone.


	2. got talent

AU

"Oh dear," Clark and Jimmy exchange dismayed look as Lois stomped off Britain's Got Talent and flipping the bird have only increase the boo's thrown at her as she take the last few steps in reaching both boys at the side of the stage.

"Oops." It was obvious that she didn't meant for the audience to see it judging by the fake apologetic grin she throw at Clark.

Clark continue to glare at her. He was secretly glad though that the boo's and the the two buzzer she got happen only on the last minute of her dancing and even worse singing- he was going to take every damn morsel of gratefulness that he could get, he had decided that morning when he woke up.

Clark was mentally as well as physically check off the things to do list on the clipboard he always carry with him. He wanted to cherish this memory on a cold night in the future on dreadful days when he have to put up with his (rich)wards.

"Your turn now lil kiddie. Go get them!" Lois as usual didn't let the cussing and the glaring she overhears get her as she playfully rumple her little brother's hair.

James Olsen Lane eyes still burn in the pain on his skull as he made his way towards the stage.

Clark didn't even looked up when barely forty five seconds after the intro and right at the song number,Jimmy was being hit by boos and shoes.

Clark sigh as he also tick off Jim's performance from his bucketlist of tasks as well. He watch as James runs for shelter towards them.

"Aw." Jimmy wince as he tried to poke at the growing egg on his forehead. Lois only snicker.

Clark tutted as he remove a hanky off his person, wrapped it around his unopened bottle of water and hand it over to the brat of 16.

"Hold it for three minutes. Three," forty year old Clark told his charge with gesture for emphasis

James sullenly nod his head.

"Sir, it's your turn now." The prompter told Clark just as the man was tidying up their things.

"B-but," Clark was flustered and lost as the man pushed him into the visible part of the stage.

Lois was giving him two thumbs up sign and a giddy smile.

Clark had his suspect. But it's too late.

"Don't hit me," was the first thoughtless thing he blurted on the mike. He look horrified as the crowd laugh.

"Honestly don't hit me please after all you saw what my wards have done." He insisted, which make things a lot funnier for the crowd for a reason.

Thankfully he was save when the female judge took pity on him and decided to asked him about his wards.

Clark was beaming as he got to share his fifteen years of experiences with the children. He was getting to warm up in sharing an embarassing story that involve Lois and a cat when…

"What will you do for us?" The male judge interrupted startling Clark back on tracks and back in his fear.

"I'm gonna sing a cover by Robyn," Clark told them in a small voice.

One of the male behind the judge muttered an "oh boy" that was caught on tape.

Lois viciously thought that guy will regret it. After all, this particular task was not for Jimmy and hers- she diabolically made it to share to the world her nanny's fucking talent.

Clark looked back at the kiddies before he sang "Dancing in the corner"

"Oh my god." The emcees on the side of the stage mouth in disbelief as she caught Lois' eyes.

"Oh my god indeed," lois thought smirking.

She grab a piece of paper carefully tucked at the back of her jeans and as the crowd were standing in ovation at the masterful performance… Lois was squinting at her barely illegible handwriting.

"Jimmy, how say would you like an audition to a cooking show?" She asked casually at her twin.

James looked suspiciously at Lois. "I quess it'll be fine, as long as the audience don't eat those eliminated." He joked after a careful study of Lois.

- **the end** -

 **07212017**

Im.still high on calum scott's bgt 'dancing on my own"cover. isnt he precious on that particular? So here's another publication on the same day.

its about time i return back to the superman fandom from the batfam.

the freaking dropping intermitent internet connection in the philippines is driving me nuts!!!!!

Anyway, did i mentioned how much i hate it when aunt would complain how dirty the floor is especially when she seeks her bed at 8ish? I sweep it just to shut her up but she never seemed happy. She needs to learn how to deal. Srsly, come on there are four other people who used the same floor as she did and even if i clean it up, someones gonna walk thru it with shoes and slippers with dirt. Not to mention the mill always bring in the soot indoors. She take pride in reminding me that she didnt fucking wear slippers in between the journey from bathroom to the bedroom upstair and complain that staircase steps is filled with dust bunnies.*snort* what is her feet made of? A detector and collector of dust now??

Also she wants me to quit using the fan. Lady, if i am as smart as you, ill hide the gadamn electric iron and padlock the dishwashing machine anddd lets see your electric bill be cut in half in no time. Not this sht blaming the electric fan.


	3. lion

An/ i love the title so much i cant let it go. So heres my second attempt to write a story surrounding the title.

49\. In the company of Lions

By janahjean

Clark have a strict talking to to himself. Plus a reminder that no scientists have yet confirmed that other people can sense fear so he have to stop making it worse for himself by showing fear in front of Lane. Thus ending the debate once and for all. The woman was fearless as she stalked and lay claim on the story with her claws. He know Lane will asked his input after this and he better impressed.

He almost broke a vase as he tried to go for a suave careless look and had lean with his elbow on the tall display mantle too far.

Quick superspeed help him steady the vase but not enough for Lois to sense the movement in th periphery of her eyes. She stop talking to at the police chef to cock her head on one side while looking at Clark.

Clark pretended to be absorbed, enraptured and enthralled staring at a wall to realize Lois was eye-questioning him.

He sigh when the police chef cleared his throat and the two returned to discuss back forth their theory on this latest crime.

Clark looked down and quickly looked up. Yup, the body is still there alright. He tried to hold onto his stomach's content. Barely. The only teether that stopped him to vomit is the idea of Lois teasing him in front of everyone!

He fiddle with his thumbs, taking too much comfort on this mundane humane activity.

Lois barely stiffle a laugh at the guy's antic. She hurriedly ended her talk with Chief Morrigan.

"take me home, Superman" she whisper as she put both hands around the superhero's neck.

Clark looked down on this delicious woman in front of him. All his fears gone. In the company of lions,he remembered he was Daniel. He lift off.

- **the end-**

Ytube offline

Meterologist loses it by funny central

Moanna medley by voiceplay

Cockatoo lovee elvis by mark muldoon.

09022017

Hot weather

Wash my sheets after several weeks. Lol.

Still no lpg to cook

Yrsterday aunt cleared the amplaya and chili shrubs frontyard


	4. 0917

49.

by: janahjeanb

Superman need that telephone booth. Well, not really a telephone booth per se but what it represents. A hassle-free, peaceful place where he can transition from the ordinary to the extraordinary.

He was the only one affected when the mayor of Metropolis announced the end of the phone booths. Noone notice his grieving as he for once in his life sneak in a bottle of bourbon and toast the bygone era on the rooftop of the Daily Planet.

So,it was truly unlucky for him when the first one who notice his jarring out of synchness feeling was the world's finest detective.

"Kent!" How Batman condense a four hour lecture with powerpoint slides in one syllable was beyond even the advance tech of the kryptonians.

Batman quickly snatch the offending eyeglasses off his person and somehow made it disappear before Batman run ahead already spewing orders in the comm at the latest Justice League battle.

"Right." Superman said trying to fortify himself from the earth shattering fact that he almost reveal himself to the world. He then chase or rather flow after his friend to give support.

The next time it happen…

"What?" Superman said defensively since he was clueless as to why his team mates give him disbelieving looks after he blast an alien robot with heatvision.

He quickly finished his hotdog that he bought earlier to fend off starvation.

Hotdog sales rocketed after that. So, is Batman's blood pressure.

Batman was not even hiding the fact that he was blatantly wearing the kryptonite ring now. Superman made it a point to be on the very opposite end to wherever Batman is at the Watchtower.

Clark Kentism was bleeding into Superman.

(S)

Batman was almost in awe as Superman was never so fast, so strong and so terrifying as he is now as he fight General Zod. He was hyper-focused, unusual blue eyes icy and serious in between bouts of red for offensive maneuver.

Not one member of the rest of the Seven even blinked as Batman made his usual excuse after he stayed long enough to appease them in the cleanup that follows. He have some mystery to investigate.

Batman quickly open his batcomputer to scan the Daily Planet's camera in between the hour before the attack.

Lois Lane grab Clark Kent's hand right there and then for Batman to see. And Clark was -

Batman throw back his head and laugh.

Lois groggily pick up the phone on the side table as it rang. It woke her up and well, since she is used to the strange hours it's surprisingly okey. She read the single word and smirk before she hand the phone to Clark, the actual owner beside her.

"Congratulations."

It said.

09152017

Tto henz 2nd death anniv

Run out of data top soon

Aunt sen give me 100 and mike give me 20. Im rich. Hoooyoo!!

09162017

Lov goin to manila to apply for work

0917

mind store in the am. cooking pinakbet took forever


	5. 11052017

Clark thinks it's been a while since he let himself be this. He look at the stranger in front of the mirror before his eyes darted away out of fright.

"I...i can't do this," he mumbled while addressing the floor to avoid Batman's look of displeasure.

"You will and you must." Batman's low growl insisted.

Clark sighed. Flash impatiently begin to tag him away from the rest of the team's pitying eyes and led him towards the conference room.

"Lookin good Supe." He encouraged quietly, right before he opened the door for the bigger man to slide into.

Clark tried to shrink in answer as he accidentally step on the mass of people's toes. The place was crowded which was expected considering that as soon as Justice League made an announcement, the media from all kinds of medium flocked.

He found himself stammering an apology later easily slipping into Chinese when he accidentally elbowed the newslady.

"For crissake!" Someone yanked him out of his predicament by his necktie and after five months, 2 weeks and three days … Clark find himself reacquainting with Perry White. Actually he was being dragged by White towards Lois and Jimmy.

Clark was torn being dismayed and laughing as his two friends were getting heated in their debate.

"Fat?! What do you mean fat?!!" lois screamed as she tried to loomed over Jimmy who still got two inches taller than her. "I wouldn't if I were you!" she growl.

"What in tarnation?" Perry screamed joining in the chaos.

"Oh boy," Clark thought warring amusement and mortification as the trio gathered a crowd of newsmen who wear faces mix with tolerant patience and sour amusement.

By now, these acquaintances and friends are familiar with the Daily Planet's antics.

"Look who I brought!" Perry finally had the two seperated and knowing he only got a small amount of time to work in distracting Lois, he gladly sacrifice Clark to the cause.

Clark found himself suddenly with his chin on Lois's hair. Lois didn't bother looking up. In fact she poke his chest with a finger and growled a batman- scary, "I hate you!"

Clark was flabbergasted as with a toss of her hair, Lois disappear.

He look at Jimmy who was equally flummoxed and then at perry for a clue.

Perry rub his nape and wave at the general direction where Lane scattered. "Go get her son before the conference start. Otherwise I'll hate you too."

Clark pushed back his glasses and run after her.

Five months ago…

"I'm moving up," clark said in answer to Jimmy's question as he silently packed his belongings in a box. He was clearing his desk.

Jimmy look at him trying to manfully look cheerful despite how betrayed he feel. "C-congratulations! What rag picked you u-up?!" He look around trying to see if someone can be selfish and stop Clark from leaving.

Lois Lane was casually checking for a broken nail. "It's no newspaper Jimnmy," she replied frostily. "The traitor had sneaked in his application for the Justice League media and was accepted this morning!"

She glare at Clark and mumbled under her breathe about something like Smallville being a sneaky wench and she didn't know that he had had it with him. "Like if I have known and sign up, they would probably picked me over you."

Clark just let it passed, that was just jealousy talking after all. "Lois, you goin to come for my farewell party tomorrow right?"

Lois looked at him if he was insane. "I have things to do!"

So it come to pass that Clark came with the Justice League in an intergalactic mission that passes by for months and this is the first time in months that Clark came back on Terra firma.

"Lois?!" Clark called as he close the door that led to the stairway going up. He cheated and spied Lois disappearing into the rooftop. Man, she was fast!

Lois was trying to throw her unlit cigars on people's heads on the rooftop and laugh wildly when it hit. But mostly it was miss with the wind against her aim.

"Miss Lane!" Superman scolded with a frown as he had easily pick up three or four cigars falling before he floated right in front of the rebel.

"How's space?" Lois said misery on her face as she croak out the question. She seemed to procure a recorder from thin air and shove it on Supey's chest.

"L-lois?!" Clark asked softly in concern as Lois tried to wipe away the tears as fast as they were falling with her hands.

"Sorry. It's not you." Lois give an embarassed laugh when finally her tears run out. It had last long and when Superman realize it's going to last Long he had fly to a convenience store and back again bringing loads of tissue foe her tears.

"Lois what's wrong?" Clark asked tryin and failing to hide the tenderness on his expressions.

Not that Lois sees it since she was to busy wringing a tissue on her lap. She had sit down with her back on the emptiness of space behind her. "Sorry again for that." She said in a small voice ignoring his question. "H-have you ever miss someone that it terrifies you so much?"

Clark frown. Was this related to …? His expression suddenly clear and then guilt came after that.

"You see…" Lois looked upward in the blue sky, while her mind is elsewhere. "... You guys stole a precious friend of mine and now he is back. And i cant stand seeing him after missing him so long… i just can't. He hurt me bad."

She stood up and said in a high falsetto, "Oh look at the time! We both have a conference to attend to! Well, gotta run!"

"Lo-" clark watched helplessly as Lois headed towards the door and close it with a bang.

Clark, Lois and Superman didnt attend the conference.

That night…

Lois was moaning with delight as she spooned the last drop of her icecream while she was nestled in front of the tv set. It give her comfort as she watch the fifty first dates three movies in a row now. She was trying to decide if she need more ice cream or to change her pajama and haunt bars to party when sh heard a knock from the door.

Lois rolled her eyes deciding she didnt want company and stalked towards the door with angry steps. "Jimmy I-" she began as she flung her door open.

She close it hurriedly in surprise nd out of reflex when she encounter Clark's face. She might have been successful except Clark jammed it with his shoe.

"I'm sorry." Clark blurted when Lois looks like she is changing tactic from flight to fight.

"For what?"

"This." Clark pushed the door open with a minimum level of strength and soon the two were grappling on the living room.

Nevertheless, Lois annoyance and anger folded quickly and turn to laughter because of the effeminate way Clark fight.

"haha." Lois shriek as she buried clark with all of her throw pillows before she also drop right on top of it with causing Clark to grunt "oomph!" between the pillows and the couch.

Both sigh at the same time. And a long silence falls on them.

Lois blindedly tried to grab one of Clark's huge hand. And then, clark folded his hand over hers.

"Stay." Lois plead quietly, too soft for human hearing.

Clark gently squeezed hers.

-the end-

When i wrote this i was not going anywhere but id been procrastinating for so long, i have to restart somewhere.

1012017

Jake is back but wnt to iloilo

Lpg for cooking

Aunt wentto city

10132017

Rainy in the late aftie

Bday of neighbor

10162017

Watch overlord ova

10172017

Transpo strike nationwide no class

Watc persona3

10182017

Jake back from iloilo

11/15

Mum left for iloilo


	6. 11122017

Clark laugh as he finally caught up with Lois and grab the girl's waist and lift her up.

"Let me goooo!" Lois Lane shouted. Her legs doing pinwheels on air. Clark wince at her healthy sets of lungs and he ignore the way Lois tried to pry off his arms around her waist as he carry her back to Perry's office. He ignore the look his colleagues gave him.

"Jimmyyy!" He growl exasperated as he shut the office's door close causing Jimmy to wake up, startled.

Jimmy look widely around -at the mess and of Lois in Clark's arms. "S-sorry." He said sheepishly. "The girl tires me," he whine as he sit up straight and give the 8 year old girl a smile with his arms wide open.

Clark dumped the girl on top of Jimmy's head. He couldn't stay mad though especially since the de-age Lois had develop quite a crush on Jimmy. Perry found it hilarious, Clark not so much. Clark watch as Jimmy wipe the drool from his lips.

Earlier, Lois complained how hard he feel. And before Clark realize what the tyke will do, Lois jump off him and grab his shirt with both hands and yank it up to reveal hard wash-board abs. Clark was horrified, Jimmy was green with envy and Perry look at Clark thoughtfully. Clark flustered couldn't look at Perry in the eye after that. Lois grab for Jimmy's red hair and pull while calling Jimmy her teddy as Jimmy scooped her up in his arms.

"So, where did you caught her?" Jimmy made a face now as he tried to untangle and brush Lois's hair as the two settle in the couch. He had just brush her hair,what, like an hour ago!

Clark stopped picking up the books, pens and picture frame scattered on the floor and answer Jimmy with a low rumble. "Near the elevator."

Jimmy marvel at that. "Well, last time i chase Lois I caught her NEAR the front entrance."

"What?!" Clark said dropping a book by accident.

Jimmy and Lois laugh at Clark's expense at the joke.

"Not funny." Clark whine as he collapse beside Jimmy at the couch.

"So, the last spot Lois- the grownup Lois visited didn't go well?" Jimmy said in sympathy watching as Clark cover his face with his hands. Clark had left two hours ago to retrace Lois's steps. They were grateful though that the magic work only after Lois was in the safety of the Daily Planet.

"Yeah." Clark remove from his pocket Lois's planner and he put it on lois's bag on the table in front of them.

Lois stop playing with Jimmy's bow tie and sprung on Clark like a little wild animal as she decided to grab for Clark's glasses next.

Clark screamed like a girl in surprise. Luckily for Lois, Clark didn't punt her out of sheer inhumane reflex. Clark shook his phone right in front of Lois hoping to distract her from the glasses. Clark sighed when it work.

"Where is Chief?" Clark asked as he scooted as far away from Lois without actually leaving the confortable brown leather couch.

"Oh." Jimmy looked at the wallclock and made a face. "He promised to return in an hour after buying Lois some stuff. He left thirty minutes after you."

"Hmm."

Clark let Lois sit on his lap and he was force to smile as Lois decided to take their pictures with his smartphone. He didn't bother to pretend to be hurt as Lois kick him accidentally as she went back to Jimmy's cuddles.

"Ehm." Jimmy and Clark alarmed secret looks right above Lois's head as Perry, kneeling in front of the girl tried to convince her to wear a beautiful pink dress.

Perry had run late from grabbing food for Jimmy and Lois as errand when he got distracted into buying for a little girl in a passing department store.

"You know she hated pink right?" Jimmy plowed on after clearing his throat to catch Perry's attention.

Perry scowl back as he slowly stand up with a groan after all that kneeling. "I was hoping she can be persuaded."

He wave a hand at the empty- right in the center and upfront - mantle space in his desk. "I'd like to put you, Lois, Clark and My picture prominently there."

Clark was horrified as Jimmy wanted to fold in temptation judging by the pure longing in his eyes. He had been tryin for years to get a picture of himself upfront in Perry's mantle of memoribilia and doesn't care how many people is in the picture as long as he *gets* there.

"Jimmy,no."

And that is how Clark find himself in the private toilet of Perry helping Jimmy dressing a struggling, furious Lois into a gorgeous pink dress.

Jimmy did not cooed at the result afterward. Clark did not overflood the watchtower server with photos of Lois Lane in a princess gown dress. How ridiculous.

After Lois delighted them with a dance number of Perry's Elvis song, the oldest reluctantly broached the topic of Clark's investigation.

"I take it didn't go well?" He asked while they all clear the new mess Lois made with her new toys and stuff.

"Yeah it's a dead end." Clark agreed. He pinch his nose. "We have to bring Superman into this."

Perru fondly ruffled Lois hair when the girl hug his waist before she run back towards Jimmy. "I concur. I'm not running a daycare center!" He protested too much.

"Say goodbye to everyone now little lady." Clark said later before he folded his hand on Lois's hand and forearm.

"Bye." lois said mournfully. Jimmy sniffles. Lois run into him and envelop him into a hug.

"I'll marry you. Wait for me." Lois told him.

Jimmy burst into laughter in surprise. "Okey." He nodded solemnly as the two pinkie swear.

Clark shrug as Jimmy made a face at him right above Lois's head.

"Told you I'm a lady's man." Jimmy was bragging to Perry as Clark close the door

"That you are, Jimmy."

Superhearing lend clark some help in hearing Perry's amuse and kindhearted reply.

Next day…

Clark pause when the grownup Lois Lane didn't seemed to pay attention to what he said as her eyes wander then focus on the new picture frame.

"Wait." She told Clark crisply as she stood up from seating across Clark as the two wait for Perry to get back inside the office.

Clark obediently clamped up while watching Lois sasshayed towards the mantel.

She studied the picture, violet eyes scrutinizing the three men and a small girl carefully before she declare. "Cute kid." she said before she return the pic in place.

"Huh?w-where are you going Lois?" Clark said watchin as Lois open the door.

"I dunno. But," she sigh and look at Clark," i feel like i have to hug Jimmy."

- **the end** -

11112017

Blackout at 1am. Light's back at 1030am

Jke and uncle are here

11122017

Perya

So its trendy to eat small carnival's pancake and mango shake again

Scattered rainshower weather

5 days to go before Justice League is coming to cinemas!


	7. clark nees to sleep

Superman needs to Sleep

By janahjean

It's been a hell of a week!

(It was actually longer than that, but Lois Lane loves pretending that everything is okay.)

She glare at the phone on her table, and then with impotent fury, she swipe her new phone with her arm and watch it flew off her table, hit the back of her neighbour's monitor and then fall off the floor with a thud. The best (or worse) about all this, is not once did her colleague reacted to her drama. All of them seeming engrossed in reading their monitor or talking to their phone.

Jimmy who was just fetching papers for Mr. White look around hoping someone could do something decent like pick up Lois's phone from the floor, but the people either hate Lois or are scared of her as they skirt around the phone as they pass by it to go somewhere else.

Jimmy for the fifth time this week found himself tired and upset that Clark is no longer here to help coaxed Lois from her bad mood. He sucked his breathe praying that this time around, prjoecting Clark's stellar impression would save him.

" , you owe me. You too CK," he thought as he dump the papers in an empty desk and scooped the phone from the floor and close to his chest.

"JImmy thank you," Perrty, unbeknowst to the people in the main central floor was looking at them from the window of his office and had catch another manic explosion that Lois was known for in her pre-Clark years. He despair seeing Lois going back to it now that Clark is gone.

Perry decided Lois and he have to talk instead of letting her continue to pretend that this past 2 months where Clark is gone is fine. Because it's clearly not.

Lois was glaring at the phone and her glare got transfer to Jimmy when said kid pick her phone from the floor and now was walking towards her with a scared false smile on his face. (it could have been funny on another time)

"You dropped this," JImmy said as he hand the phone to Lois.

Lois ignore his hand instead she turned away and pretend nonpplussed as she sip her cup of coffee. "I don't," she said in a frighteningly blank tone. "That last call Jimmy was the last of my source of Clark's whereabout. told me in no uncertain term where I can shove my apology."

Jimmy pretended not to see that a single lone tear slide from Lois's eyes and dropped down in her cup of coffee. He move away realizing this was too big for him. But maybe not too big for .

Later…

Lois was trying to figure out which of the constellation is the big dipper as she lean backward towards the wall as she blow out cigarette smoke in the Daily's rooftop. She will have hell tomorrow as she ignore Perry's request to step into his office, instead she said she is meeting a source and made her escape at the stairs and climb on the rooftop.

"Godarnnit," she sigh as she stab the stub of her cigar on the bench, grinding it into dust.

A sudden gust of wind blow by then, Lois with heart on her throat was scared. She had drove superman out of his city, and she is experiencing a mix emotion of happiness and annoyance to hear the familiar sound of her superhero. Only to look uo and her heart break to see a different spandex- clad red wearing dude in front of her.

(it's been five months since she had last talk face to face with Superman. She was angry that he had obeyed her request to stay away from her)

"Stay out of Metropolis," she said wearily at Flash. She was suddenly sick of superheroes in general.

Flash gulped. "Actually I just came to talk to you."

Lois was not impressed.

Flash hate that he lost a bet and talk to this lady. "The Justice League need your help."

"No."

The next day …

Lois thinking she was all alone in her apartment after drinking herself to a stupor, crawled her way towards the kitchen, thinking a glass of water would do her good. Thank god it was a Saturday.

She was crawling and meet a pair of black boots and pants in her kitchen. Her mind is still a mush and without thinking about it, she went around it to get to her ref.

"Oh for God's sake," Batman was amused and exasperated as he yanked Lois out from the floor and practically toss her at her kitchen chair.

"Water," she whined as she grabbed her parched throat.

Batman filled a glass of lukewarm water and give it to her.

Lois drink her fll and suddenly invigorated, glare at Batman."that was a no earlier. I mean last night."

"I could give you Clark Kent."

Lois was very much eager afterwards. If she gets a chance to say sorry at Clark, she'll take it. Batman was the world's greatest detective after all.

She was very much confident she could accomplished the mission that very night but to ber dismay, the justice league want to help too.

Superman, face as perfect and as beautiful as marble (and equally as cold) was staring out at the planet below him. He have his arms crossed across his chest. And he was still as a statue. It had been a trying two months for him, his humane side was hurt and had hide beneath his kryptonian's psyche to lick and hopefully heal from wounds. In the meantime, he still have a job to do and so he still goes on rescues albeit as efficient and as silent as an automaton.

Nightmares have plagued him. Evey time he close his eyes, he dream of all his rescues and the failed ones where the dead accuse him of failure. it was the success that hurts the most though.

The lucky ones have her face.

After the cruel parting shots Lois give him- superman that is- five months ago, he thought he can still go on because Lois still have Clark. But two months ago … he squeeze his eyes, raw anguish contort his face before his Kryptonian side chided and scold him and take a very tight reign of his emotion.

A Kryptonian look down on Earth. He tilt his head on one side when he hear someone calling him.

It was a blank alien in cape who had the power to fly who dropped down on Earth's atmosphere.

Batman's request was bit odd and simple enough. He wants her to give Superman just one night of a full 8 hour rest.

"What?" Lois gave out a snort of disbelief.

Batman give a half-shrug. "You haven't seen him in months, Lane. trust me, he needs it."

Lois chewed her lower lips. Her reporter's instinct screaming at her that the great Batman was worried despite his almost languid drawl.

Batman stand up abruptly and went to the window. "I have to go. I'll let the team know that you are in." he said as he open the window and aim a grapnel gun on the next building. Then he vanished.

Lois belatedly realize how a bad host she was and run screaming towards the window. "Hey would you like to have a cup of coffee?"

That night …

Lois rolled her eyes at the enthusiastic show of support of Superman's friends and she couldn't believe how 100% sure they are that Lois can deliver her promise. They would drop by her apartment at the window or door by two's or alone and give her stories and something to remind Superman that they miss the old hero.

She waded towards the only empty spot on her bed and after making herself comfortable. She reached out a hand on the wristwatch she borrowed from Jimmy and holding her breathe she press the SOS call for Superman.

"Show time," she thought as she put her hands back to the book she pretend to be reading.

Superman flew inside Lois's apartment not bothering to knock especially when he hear the call of the watch. He was floating towards the bedroom, not knowing that he was trailing a bite of frost on Lois's furnitures in his wake.

Lois pretended to be absorb in reading a bedtime stories collection book while studying Superman who had stopped abruptly in the doorway. Her heart sank at the realization that Batman had a valid reason for worry.

Superman's beauty was always outworldly but his beauty haven't been as cold and as alien as the un-animated chunk of ice that his face now shows. He was that remote, not even bothering to blink or breathe by the looks of it.

Lois white-knuckled grip tighten, "Take the bait," she screamed at the alien. Her stomach churning. An hour ago she was worried about failure but now seeing how strange Superman is, she starts worrying about success.

She grope for the knife under her pillow and pat it in reassurance.

Superman continued to look blankly at the image of Lois in bed. ! He should go back and do his evening patrol.

He remember he is not welcome here.

(Both are good at pretending. Lois keep sneaking glances at Superman while pretending to be unaware of his presence. Superman pretended he have the power of invinsibility)

But then, Lois yawned and she turn into a pretty color of red out of mortification and she turned into the next page of the book hastily. Her locks of brunette curls hiding some glimpse of her rosy cheeks.

Superman's cold-wrapped heart melted a bit and he crossed the threshold that seperate the bed from the living room with his red boots touching the floor without conscious though.

Superman acted like a scared filly as he skirt closer at the edge of Lois's periphery. He was getting curious what was in the book that caught and hold Lois's attention. He made it finally and his leg touch the bed.

Lois ended up absorb in the book when a particular story genuinely grab her imagination. She got fed up with Superman's solid impersonation of a statue after an hour of him *looming* and so her mind decided to ignore Superman and associate him as one of Lois's wallpaper instead.

With a sigh, Superman's weight sank into bed. He lean over and take a peek on Lois's shoulder to read a paragraph or two and since he didn't know the start of the story, had promptly lose battle with consciousness and sank finally into restful slumber.

Lois sigh happily at the ending of the story and yank her nightstand light off.

The story was really good. She remind herself to mention it with Clark one of this days. She's confident Batman will deliver his promise.

-the end-

P.s.s

Lois woke up the next day and open her eyes to find herself staring at Clark in restful slumber. Clark without glasses.

Batman was amazing in fulfilling his promise.

02222018 im playing seven knights again hehehe. Add me in asia server: pingguin

Had been depressed this past months.

And im so getting sick of doing store duty between 11 to 120 pm and then from 5-7 pm. Wtf i mean i have graveyard shift from 11 to 7pm as well

Cant wait for a new phone this weekend or monday,


End file.
